Raven City
Hlavní město Ravenlandu. Historie Raven City vzniklo v roku 2015. Od začiatku bolo projektované ako hlavné (jediné) mesto Ravenlandu a ponúkalo ubytovanie pre celú CSAF vrátane rodinných príslušníkov. Prvým (jediným) starostom bol a stále je Eddie, ktorý za dva roky pôsobenia vo funkcii vlastne postavil mesto. Základný kameň bol položený vedľa hradu Ravenburk a odvtedy sa mesto postupne rozširovalo. Neskôr v roku 2015 bola postavená priemyslová štvrť, ktorej dominuje Sardinkáreň u sardinky. Pribudla tiež závodná trať Ravenring a infraštruktúra na organizovanie Raven Air Race. V roku 2016 sa prístav dočkal rozšírenia, vďaka čomu námorníctvo Ravenlandu môže spolahlivo kotviť všetky svoje menšie plavidlá priamo v meste. Väčšie sú stále odkázané na zátoku pirátov. Tiež bol z polovice vyklčovaný lagonles. Veľká časť mesta bola zničená počas júlovej revolúcie, dnes však prebiehajú rekonštrukčné práce, ktoré by mali skončiť do nasledujúceho roka. Městské části Základna Ravenu Kousek od města se nachází základna letky Raven, která je s městem spojena dálnicí D666. Jej oficálne meno je "Medzinárodné letisko útočnej vývrtky", ale hovorovo sa nazýva tiež "stallfield". Lagonles Borovicový les nachádzajúci sa pri pobreží východne od mesta. Svoje meno dostal podľa množstva lagov a malých FPS žijúcich v tejto oblasti. Tieto potvory sa živia spadnutým ihličím a občas sa tak premnožili, že ich aktivity znemožňovali lietanie nad lesom. Starosta Eddie proti tomu zakročil vyklčovaním časti lesa, kde mali podľa pôvodných plánov vzniknúť továrne, no júlová revolúcia plány prerušila a nevedno kedy sa znova obnovia. Ravenburk Tento hrad patrí k najstarším stavbám v Ravenlande. Založili ho križiaci niekedy v 12tom storočí na ochranu pútnických lodí v stredozemnom mori. Prvá zmienka pochádza z roku 1108, v období po prvej krížovej výprave potom ako sa im podarilo odraziť seldžuských turkov a skonsolidovať svoje dŕžavy. Hrad ostal v križiackych rukách až do štvrtej krížovej výpravy, počas ktorej malá časť benátskej flotily hrad obsadila a začala používať ako obchodný prístav pre svojich obchodníkov. V roku 1501 sa k hradu priblížila turecká flotila a odstreľovala ho dva dni z diel. K vylodeniu ani oblahnutiu sa neodhodlala, ale benátčanov varovala pred zraniteľnosťou križiackych hradieb, naposledy vylepšených v trinástom storočí. Začali sa veľké prestavbové práce a do tretej Benátsko-Tureckej vojny už bol z hradu dôležitý bod vo východnom stredomorí. Turecká flotila sa priblížila v roku 1539 a vylodila 15000 vojakov, zväčša janičiarov, ktorý okamžite začali s obliehacími prácami. Obliehanie trvalo rok, pričom na jeho konci sa zvyšok benátskej posádky o pôvodnom počte 800 mužov vzdal a bolo jej povolené vypochodovať von z pevnosti. Pre nedorozumenie medzi benátskou flotilou a posádkou však pre nich neprišli lode a posádka bola nútená niekoľko mesiacov putovať po Ravenlande. Nakoniec ich objavili španielske galéry, ktoré ich odnieli z ostrova. Odhaduje sa, že z pôvodného počtu 800 mužov (plus služobníctvo, rodiny a obchodníci, dokopy zhruba 1300 ludí) sa do bezpečia dostalo menej ako 100, zväčša žien a detí. Ich cesta cez púšť je dnes vyznačená pomníkmi a slúži ako oblúbená turistická atrakcia. Na aute sa ju dá prejsť za menej ako tri dni a je to hlavný turistický ťahák Ravenlandu. Hrad ostal v tureckých rukách až do roku 1592, kedy došlo k výbuchu pušného prachu v jednej z bášt pevnosti. Následná explózia a požiare pevnosť zničili a turci ju ponechali osudu. Do tohto obdobia tiež zapadá opustenie celého ostrova civilizáciou. Až do začiatku dvadsiateho storočia bol celý Ravenland neobývaný, okrem občasných zastávok okolo plávajúcich lodí a pod. S rozmachom dopravného letectva v dvadsiatych rokoch sa objavil obrovský strategický význam Ravenlandu, ktorý bol priamo v strede východného stredomoria na trase z európy do stredného východu. V roku 1928 bolo postavené letisko pre hydroplány v zátoke pirátov a neskôr letisko útočnej vývrtky. Ravenburk a pomaly stával turistickou atrakciou a národnou pamiatkou. Dnes patrí do ravenovského kultúrneho dedičstva RESCO a v jeho priestoroch je zriadené múzeum histórie Ravenlandu. Hlavný kurátor, Pauli tiež riadi výkopové práce v objekte, ktoré ešte stále prebiehajú. Ratway Komplikovaný systém podzemných chodieb a kanálov, ktoré vlastní KraKra banka a fungujú ako dopravné tepny medzi jej pobočkami v meste a centrálou. Ich skutočnú dĺžku vie len guvernér banky a je prísne stráženým tajomstvom, rovnako ako ich mapa. Samozvaný hladači pokladov a kriminálnici sa z času na čas snažia dostať dnu a ukradnúť peniaze alebo zlato KraKra banky, no vždy buď unáhlene opustia podzemie po pár hodinách s ťažkým PTSD alebo ich za niekoľko rokov nájdu pracovníci KraKra banky ako ohlodané kostry a pochovajú do neoznačeného hromadného hrobu v púšti severne od Raven City o ktorého polohe tiež nikto nič nevie a teda sa nič nevie ani o počte obetí Ratway-u Ekonomika Hlavní zdroje pochází hlavně z turistického ruchu. Turisty zde láká závodní trať Raven Air Race, závodní okruh Ravenring nebo třeba zřícenina hradu Ravenburk z 15. století. V Raven City se nachází i několik hospůdek. Nejvyhlášenější byla hospůdka U Vilmy, která byla po poničení přemístěna do pouště mimo město. Hlavní výdaje Raven City poté padají na pohonné hmoty a neustálé rekonstrukce města, hlavně sardinkárny. Sardinkárna je nejprodělečnější podnik ve městě, neb se velmi často stává cvičným terčem Ravenu. Populace Téměř žádná. Většina lidí utekla pryč nebo zemřela po pádu letadla na jejich dům. Doprava Město disponuje přístavem, letištěm i bohatou silniční sítí. Nejslavnější je dálnice D666, která se stala hřbitovem pro mnoho nepozorných řidičů, kteří nedodržují rychlost a odmítají si přiznat, že jejich vůz má jízdní model Velorexu jedoucího zpátečkou.